


The Wing Theory

by morbid_solemn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Christmas Fluff, Definitely plays into this fluffy story, Fluff, Laying in the snow, M/M, Snow Kisses, Well duh, Wings, Winter, Winter Time, kisses in the snow, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_solemn/pseuds/morbid_solemn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a theory about Castiel's wings, and Dean happens to be the test subject, without his consent, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wing Theory

The wind came through in large gusts, pushing the snowflakes to twirl and spin, dancing tiny pirouettes in pale blue sky. These intricate dances turned into complex fighting sequences as the winds turned into gale forces. The trees that peppered the area began to move silently with the wind, their bare limbs singing side to side. The arctic air swirled through the land and threatened to freeze anyone who would be foolish enough to approach it.

But inside the fortitude of the bunker, Sam Winchester was peacefully seated, unaware of the chaotic weather unfolding outside of his home. He walked over to a bookcase that stretched to the ceiling and pulled away a novel after sliding his finger across the spines of its brethren. He sat down at one of the library’s tables, opening the book and reading the first few words before hearing a fluttering of wings.

“Every freakin’ time.” Sam sighs before getting up. He places the book down, the open pages greeting the table just as Sam greets Castiel.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel says, his usual greeting seeming to hold an exhausted sense to it. Sam walked back to the library table, and Castiel soon realized he was supposed to follow. Sam sat down in his chair, and gestured to the chair opposite his. Castiel sat with a sigh, and Sam mentally noted that his social skills were improving. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Cas. You don’t look too good. What’s up? What’s been happening?” Sam said hoping to discover the nature of his friend’s visit. 

“There wasn’t much of my grace left, after Metatron casted the spell, so the remainder of it has been keeping me alive and an angel, but it isn’t doing much else.” Sam looked at him expectedly, still awaiting Castiel’s response. “Which is why I’ve left much of the managing of Heaven to Hannah.” Sam raised his eyebrows and sat back in his seat.

“Cas, wow.” Sam placed a hand behind his head. “You just gave it all up? That’s,” Sam paused to try and find the right word. He gave up soon after. “So what’re you gonna do?” Castiel sighed.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps I’ll return to my hunter-training.” Castiel wondered aloud. Sam remembered the angel’s so-called training and stifled a laugh. Castiel glanced around the bunker. “Where’s Dean?”

“Uh, supply run. Out of beer and food.” Castiel nodded in acknowledgment. The two spoke for a while; they discussed the latest Winchester hunts, and Castiel spoke of the affairs in Heaven. They spoke briefly of the years past, and something in their conversation sparked Sam’s memory. “Hey, Cas? I’ve been wondering about something. I know humans can’t perceive your true form-”

“Well, certain humans can.”

“Right, but most can’t?” Castiel nodded. “The only part most people can see is your wings. But only the shadow of them, right? But can most humans feel them? Like in the dark, for example. I wouldn’t be able to see the table, but I’d be able to feel it. Is it like that with your wings?” Castiel’s head was tilted and he rested it on his hand. 

“Perhaps. We could-” Before Castiel could answer, the bunker’s door opened.

“Okay, what the hell is the difference between red potatoes and Idaho potatoes? I mean, I get that Idaho is known for potatoes,” Dean’s voice trailed down the stairs as he approached Sam and Castiel. “But who the hell cares? They just have different skin’s all.” As he walked past the library to enter the kitchen he caught sight of the angel. “Oh, hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Dean was gone and Castiel leaned forward to speak more privately with Sam. “Maybe we should test out your theory, Sam.” It was only when Dean returned soon after that Sam understood what Castiel meant. 

“All I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter what’s on the outside; it’s what’s on the inside that counts.” Dean said, sarcastically. Sam groaned at the cheesiness of the comment, but Castiel had another response. Without a sound, the angel spread his left wing high to the ceiling and let it crash down upon the backside of the older Winchester’s head like a slap. 

“Ow, what the hell?!” Dean called out. Sam pressed a fist to his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Castiel had an easier time, a look of complete innocence and confusion on his face.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean was looking behind him and rubbing his head.

“I-I’m not sure.” Dean said warily.

***

Within the week, Dean’s neck had become sore from turning around. He had been feeling mysterious smacks to his head very frequently, and hadn’t been able to deduce the origin of the invisible force. His first guess had been Sam, of course. Dean had always seen Sam snickering after he would be hit. He had assumed it was some kind of spell or trick Sam had picked up from reading the Men of Letters’ journals. Dean had then checked all of Sam’s cataloguing, and, upon finding nothing, double checked to be sure that nothing had been left behind. When Dean came up with nothing for all his efforts, he decided that maybe Sam wasn’t the culprit. 

He had thrown the theory of a haunting out immediately. Kevin was the only ghost in the bunker, and his mother had taken the object he was tethered to. Also, it was definitely unlikely that a ghost could follow them onto numerous hunts. 

His mind had wondered to Castiel. Castiel could turn invisible, and he was an angel, but Dean wasn’t so sure about him. Castiel had always been so confused whenever Dean mentioned it, and he had brought up a valuable point.

“Dean,” Castiel said, remembering a past hunt the brothers and completed that Sam had told Castiel about. “Didn’t you and Sam have a witch-related hunt two weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I remember that. That was the North Texas thing, right? A bunch of kids messing with a spell book?” Dean looked over at Sam, who was reading from another journal. They were looking for a cure or an explanation for Dean’s predicament. 

“Yeah, didn’t we tell them to stay away from witchcraft? I’m pretty sure we burned their stuff, too.” Dean was grabbing his canvas jacket now, and began to head for the garage. 

“Yeah, well, looks like we’ve gotta teach that lesson one more time.” Sam and Castiel were only a beat behind Dean, staying in the library a moment to exchange a look of pure amusement. They had loaded their things into the Impala and had been driving on the road for about two hours when they had to stop for gas. Dean had left Castiel and Sam by the Impala while he searched through the convenience store for anything that could pass for food. The wind blew harshly by the two.

“Cas, how long are we going to keep this up?” Sam asked when Dean was out of an earshot.

“Do you want to tell him now?” Castiel asked Sam. His voice was raised slightly to be heard over the sound of the raging winds. 

“No, no.” Sam laughed. “This is probably the funniest thing we’ve done since,” Sam paused to remember when they had last done something similar. His memory ran back to West Texas more than a few years ago. “Well, in a while. You can tell him whenever. But just soon, okay? As funny as it is, everything has its time, y’know?” Sam became quiet and Castiel understood why after noticing Dean at the cash register. He noticed Dean spending a few minutes to talk to the cashier, who donned a blank look on his face.

“Dude, I swear. Sometimes I think that maybe that doped up food Dick made is still around, because trust me, that cashier was a whole new kind of stupid.” Dean said as he walked to the Impala. By the time he opening the door, Dean’s head fell forward slightly as another invisible smack assaulted him. “I’m gonna murder those kids when we find them, I swear.” Dean muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Sam got into the passenger’s side with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Castiel had a small smirk on his face as he entered the back.

***

The car ride had been filled with more mysterious slaps, but when a frown had shuffled its way onto Dean’s face, they had stopped. Dean was quiet for some time after that. As Castiel had expected, the teens weren’t behind it.

“I don’t know. Didn’t that Zach kid look like he was hiding something, Cas? Did you get a good look? Maybe you picked up on something with your angel radar?” Dean had asked. And Castiel had explained to him that the teenagers were definitely not behind this. Sam had started to look a little weary with the joke, but there were still times when he’d burst into laughter from Dean’s confusion and anger. But it was the frown that had found its way onto Dean’s face that had convinced Castiel that it was time to come clean. 

***

They returned to the bunker with a fairly hopeless Dean Winchester.

“Cas, maybe you can work some angelic spell or something?” Dean had asked. 

Castiel’s voice was thoroughly regretful and apologetic. “Dean-” However, Dean had taken his sad tone as though Castiel was trying to explain that there was nothing that the angel could do. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to live with it.” Dean’s eyes perked up with a slight bit of hope. “Or maybe there’s some kinda timer? Maybe it’ll just stop?” Castiel looked from Dean to Sam, and nodded slightly. 

“I’m gonna keep looking.” Sam pulled another journal from the table and left the library for his room. Dean looked down.

“I’m gonna go for a drive.” Dean said. He looked at Castiel. “You wanna come with?” Castiel had accepted, seeing this as a good time to explain himself. The boarded into the Impala, and Dean noticed the snow for once. He let go of the car door handle and straightened up. “Would you look at that?” Dean looked up. While Dean’s gaze was fixed on the tiny icy flecks, Castiel walked over to Dean. “It is really friggin cold.” Dean pulled his jacket tighter across his chest. Castiel glimpsed Dean’s back shaking slightly and noticed that he shivering. Castiel looked over at Dean and let his wing fall down over Dean’s shoulders. Dean leaned back into the touch and looked over at Castiel. “Cas…?” His voice was soft. Dean’s head fell back slightly, and soon the feathered touch felt familiar. “Wait a damn second…” Now, rather than the softness that was in Dean’s voice, an accusatory sense dripped into his voice. “You did this?!” Dean turned on Castiel, who was now backing away from Dean. 

“Dean…” Castiel felt a smile appearing on his face. After all, this was all just a joke, right?

“I drove to Texas because of you?” Dean stepped closer to Castiel, a smile clearly written on his face. 

“Technically it was only North Texas, so-” Castiel was pushed back by Dean who was laughing. When Castiel felt the icy touch of snow beneath him, laughter began to erupt from within him. Dean was on top of him, and from his position, Castiel believed he had the greatest view of all. Dean’s eyes were closed, and crinkled at the corners. His lips were stretched over his teeth, which were now closing as Dean’s laughter began to taper off. His deep forest green eyes began to bore into Castiel spearmint blue ones. Castiel rose up to meet Dean’s lips in a sweet, meaningful kiss. The urge was overwhelming, and Castiel wasn’t sure what else to do, with Dean lying here like this. Castiel laid his head back against the wet ground, effectively ending the kiss when he realized that Dean’s lips had been like stone. 

“Cas?” Dean voice was small and child-like. Dean didn’t move, so Castiel decided it was okay for him to speak up.

“Dean,” Castiel paused with uncertainty. “I think I love you.” Castiel expected Dean to run. He expected him to yell, or fight, or something. But when Dean leaned down to kiss him, Castiel was definitely surprised. 

“Well, Castiel, I think I love you, too.” Dean’s voice was just a whisper, but it reached Castiel’s ears and a smile formed on his lips as a result. Dean fell to the right side of Castiel, the Impala on his left, and they looked up together at the falling snowflakes. And as Dean threaded their fingers together, Castiel thought about how very well Sam’s theory had worked.


End file.
